Cloaked in Darkness
by Jomahawk2694
Summary: Full summary inside. Warning, very violent and bloody. Not for the faint of heart! Timmy has become the ultimate dark lord. Nothing can stop him...or maybe...there is... Rated M for lemons and gallons of bloody violence and some very tangy lemons.
1. Prolouge

I recently saw "The End of the Universe-ity" episode of The Fairly Odd Parents. In my opinion, it was one of the best Poof era episodes. The ending was a bit predictable, however. We all knew Timmy would rip off the Dark Powers suit and defeat Dark Lazer. But it got me thinking; what if Timmy had fallen prey to the influences of the Dark Power? What if Wanda's pleading had fallen on deaf ears? Warning: This is a very violet story with fights, death, blood and the occasional curse word. If such things would ruin your memories of the show, or you honestly can't stomach such things, I strongly and respectfully ask you read something else.

For those of you who are still here, I humbly present…

Cloaked in Shadow

Prologue: Descent into Darkness

Applause rippled through the crowd as Dark Lazer, sworn enemy of the Earth and President of Lazer Academy stepped up to the podium. He cleared his throat, and spoke in his deep voice that could either be somewhat happy or very intimidating. "We are gathered here this fine day to congratulate the first graduating class…erm, student, of Lazer Academy." He paused as another round of clapping ensued. Lazer held up a diploma, black paper with a purple ribbon. He turned towards the far end of the stage, where a small child stood in a smaller version of his suit. The child looked as if he were uninterested in the ceremony, hands in his pockets, his eyes half lidded. "Timmy Turner, Congratulations!" boomed Lazer.

Timmy slowly strolled forward and accepted his diploma from the larger man as everyone in the audience stood and cheered. Lazer quickly switched his tone from one of celebration to one of hurried anticipation. He quickly led Timmy to the control panel of the death ball, where the giant red 'destroy' button gleamed. "Ok, now all you have to do is push the button, and the Earth will go bye-bye!" Lazer exclaimed excitedly. Slowly, Timmy lifted his right hand from his pocket, slowly moving towards the button. Suddenly, three rolling robots appeared at his side: two larger ones, one green and the other pink, while the smaller one was a light shade of blue. Legs sprouted from each, as did the head joints, revealing the faces of his god parents, Cosmo and Wanda, and their baby son Poof.

Almost immediately, Wanda began her nagging. "Timmy, you can't honestly be thinking of blowing up the Earth!" Her shrill voice was like sandpaper to Timmy's ears, and he quickly tried to tune her out. "Think about all the people! Think about your parents!" Cosmo butted in. "Yeah! Who are down there, riding huge chopper bikes that they bought with your college fund!" Wanda shot a heat beam across his mouth, sealing it shut. "Think about us!" she continued. "Think about Poof!" "Poof poof!" said Poof, not really understanding what was going on, but knowing it was bad. "Don't listen to them!" Dark Lazer said, his voice just as annoying as Wanda's. "Push the button! Destroy the Earth! Think of it Timmy! You and me, masters of the Dark Powers! We could rule the universe! Me as the king, you as my assistant!"

At that moment, something snapped in Timmy's brain. His mind had been fighting itself, the pink, fairy filled half screaming he rip off the suit and battle back against Lazer, while the darker side of his brain shouted at him to do it. But at that moment, when he heard that even with all his power, even after achieving what so many had failed to do because of him, he was still going to be somebody's lackey. At that moment, both halves of his brain made decision, and fused together with single mindedness. The sudden clarity of his mind caused his power to sky rocket, an effect both Dark Lazer and the Fairies felt in an instant. Unfortunately for Lazer, he didn't have time to be scared of Turner's power spike, for in the space of half a second, Timmy whipped around, facing Lazer. He moved his hand in front of his face, his entire arm surrounded by the pure blackness of the energy coursing within the boy. Timmy casually snapped his fingers, and Dark Lazer was literally ripped apart.

Lazer's arms and legs were torn with a gut wrenching 'rippp!', and his bones were shattered with sickening crunches. Even before he began screaming, Lazer's blood began forming a huge pool on the polished floor, his limbs flying every which way, coating everything in the room with a fine red mist. Lazer let out a primal scream, one of a animal that was wounded very badly and experiencing pain that it had never dared to imagine. Timmy slowly walked over to Lazer, his lips twisted in a wretched smile. "Assistant, my foot!" he spat. At the same time he said it, he cocked his leg back, his leg flowing with blackness. He made sure Lazer had heard him, then brought his leg flying forward. There was another sickening snap, and more spurts of blood as Lazer's head flew across the room, coming to rest at the feet of Poof.

The baby fairy stood there, stunned at the head, and at his god uncles' actions. Before Poof could even begin to wail, Timmy waved his hand, silencing everyone in the room. He spoke, in a now very dark voice, no doubt influenced by his recent kill. "From now on, you all work for me. You will obey me, you shall honor my commands and respect my authority. You shall only speak to me if you are commanded to. And you shall refer to me as either Timothy Darkhand, or Sir. Anyone who doesn't comply," he pointed at the bloody remains of Lazer, "will receive a fate far worse than him. Am I understood?" Timothy waved his hand again, and all the soldiers and robots in the room snapped a salute and a loud, "SIR, YES SIR!" "Good, now go spread the word."

With that, Timothy turned to the fairies. Their mouths were still sealed, but their eyes spoke what they were thinking. Cosmo was scared of the sudden change in his god kid, Wanda was appalled, and Poof's eyes were filled with tears. Timothy took the sight of them in, and said, "I feel I owe you a debt of gratitude. Without your magic to guide me to this point, I would never have discovered my true potential. I wish to repay you by offering you the positions of my personal advisors. You shall have everything you could ever desire, rule free." Wanda's eyes grew fiery, as did Cosmo's and even Poofs. It was obvious they wanted none of his offer. Timothy sighed. "Well, I would kill you, due to your refusal of my offer and the fact that you are the three beings who could ever pray of getting in my way, but I have a better idea." He lifted both of his hands again, and six beams of concentrated darkness flew from them. Two hit each fairy, one in the head, and one in the heart. Even without their mouths, their faces contorted and twisted with pain, as the golden magic and feelings of their fairy lives were stripped from them, and slowly replaced with the limitless potential of the Darkness. All three struggled, but slowly they opened their eyes, to reveal they were as dark as their new masters'.

Timothy smiled, and in a silky tone said, "From now on, you three exist outside the realm and rules of Fairy World. You will obey none but me, and in exchange you shall be feared as the supreme dominators of the universe." All three fairies saluted him, and he restored their mouths. They all smiled, their teeth now pointed fangs, glistening and dripping with darkness. "Yes, my Lord," the two elder fairies said, while the youngest simply said. "Puff puff!" Timothy smiled again, and turned to a nearby group of soldiers. "You there! Prep the transport shuttle for immediate departure!" They saluted and rushed from the room. Timothy turned to the view port, smiling at the Earth below. "It's time to show the universe it's new ruler. Starting with a certain city…" He grinned, letting his mind wander. Oh yes, Dimmesdale was in for a surprise.

And there you have it. Hope you don't hate me for turning Timmy into Darth Vader meets Predator, and leave me your feedback. Till then, see ya!

JMAHWK


	2. Chapter 1

Well, I want to thank those of you who have already reviewed my story, and I'm glad I could make your wish come true Ghostkid! I also want to say that I'm going to keep writing and posting this story regardless of how many reviews I get, but I can be persuaded to write something specific with a little help *coughs and looks at the review button* Anyways, enjoy!

Cloaked in Darkness

Chapter 2: Home Coming

Timothy looked at the Earth, rapidly growing in the shuttle's view port. He stretched and stood up from the pilot's chair, the auto pilot engaging as he walked towards the communications computer in the back of the craft. He flipped it on and made a call to his personal chamber on the Death Ball. Poof answered, but Timothy reminded himself that the baby fairy had requested his name be changed. 'Puff' Timothy reminded himself. 'His new name is Puff' "Yes, Lord Darkhand?" Timothy looked back at the screen, and spoke in his even tone.

"I called to say that I don't expect my visit to Dimmesdale to take more than a day or so. But should I take longer, you, Cosmo and Wanda are to remain in charge until I do return." Puff bowed his head. "As you wish, Lord Darkhand." "Speaking of Cosmo and Wanda, where are they?" Timothy asked. Puff's smile grew wider. "Oh, you know those two. They couldn't sit still if they were super glued to cement blocks. Now with all the potential they have due to your gift," he paused and bowed his head again in thanks, "I doubt they will be able to sit still for a millennia." Two sudden and loud groans were heard from the next room over, and the camera panned to show the fairies private sleeping chambers. Cosmo's and Wanda's door was closed, with a 'do not disturb' hanger on the doorknob. Puff smiled again, leaving it up in the air what was going on behind that door. "Whatever it is they are doing, just make sure they don't destroy the Death Ball in the process," Timothy said, with a tone and expression of indifference. "I will contact you again when I have finished my business on Earth."

Puff saluted a final time, and the screen went blank. Timothy returned to the cabin, the thought of Cosmo's and Wanda's activities already clear from his mind. The computer told him that he would be arriving in Dimmesdale in about twenty minutes. 'Excellent,' Timothy thought. 'More than enough time to plan my homecoming party.'

-Twenty Minutes Later-

"And that, class, is what would happen if a ten year old, buck toothed child were granted unimaginable and limitless power and plotted to take over the universe." Mr. Crocker smiled out at his class, who already knew what was coming next. "And now," the fairy obsessed hunchback said in the tone he reserved for giving out F's, "time for a pop quiz!" He pointed to Chester. "McBadbat! What would be the first step the child would take?" Chester racked his brain. "Umm, he would invade the town where he was born, and settle any old scores?" "WRONG! F!" Crocker shouted, despite the fact that Chester had answered correctly. Meanwhile, out in the school parking lot, Timothy's space ship landed, crushing Crocker's car in the process. Timothy saw his old school, the building where so much of his life had been squandered in fear and turmoil. He then noticed a sign, with a picture of both Francis and Vicky, and a big VS. In-between them. 'Bullymainia 12!' the sign proclaimed, 'watch the fiercest monsters on the planet torment and destroy little kids to a screaming crowd of 90,000! M.C.; Denzel Crocker. ' The date was set for lunch that day, and Timothy couldn't help but smile. "All three of my Earth born enemies, in the same place, at the same time, doing what they do best. And in front of a huge crowd to boot!" He smiled a pure demonic smile "This could not have gone better, even with the Dark Powers!" And with that, the lunch bell rang.

-The Cafeteria-

Wails and screams of terror erupted from every corner of the lunch room as Francis held A.J. up with two fingers. "Mr. Brainiac! You'll be a perfect first victim for us!" Despite himself, A.J. couldn't help but say, "Don't you mean, I'll be the perfect first victim, period? The 'us' can kind of be assumed…" He was shut up by the roar of a chain saw spewing fire from WD40 cans on the side. "OK TWERP! LETS SEE WHAT COLOR THAT BRAIN OF YOURS IS!" screamed Vicky, laughing her usual demented laugh. A.J. screamed, but right at that moment, the chainsaw exploded in Vicky's hands. A large black bubble surrounded her, containing the explosion and amplifying its effects on the demonic babysitter. When the bubble disappeared, Vicky stood stock still, her clothing shredded and bloody, huge gashes and burns covering most of her body. Both of her hands were gone, and one eye had a big chunk of a metal can sticking out of it. "OBSERVE!" A huge, silky smooth voice boomed from seemingly nowhere, "OBSERVE WHAT HAPPENS TO THE ENEMIES OF TIMOTHY DARKHAND!"

Another bubble appeared, and there stood Timothy, taking stock of his handiwork. "Well well well Vicky," he simpered, his voice a deceiving tone of care and concern. "Had a little trouble with your power tools? Got a little boo boo? How about I give you a bath?" Timothy raised his hands, and huge jets of salt water jetted from them, dousing Vicky and inflaming her wounds. Much like Lazer, she gave out a primal shriek of pain, before she was silenced by a snap of Timothy's fingers. He walked up to the baby sitter from Hell, and looked her straight in her eyes. "For too damn long, the kids of this city have suffered at your hands, while our loving parents have paid you hand over fist! And you!" He turned on Francis, who had long since dropped A.J. and was now staring dumbly at Timothy.

"You have made school an even bigger hell hole than it already was! Every day, you clobber us, give us swirlys, and our school does absolutely nothing about it! In fact, they do worse by sponsoring events like this!" Timothy finally turned to Crocker. "And don't get me started on you, Mr. Failure! Is failing children and obsessing over a mythical pigment of preschool imagination really the only way you know how to cover up what a terrible failure of a human being you are?" Crocker looked stunned, but opened his mouth to try and retaliate. Before he could say anything, a loud rip was heard, and suddenly Crocker's chest was being split open, his heart ripped from his ribs. Blood spewed everywhere, and all Crocker could do was watch as a dark hand crushed his heart like a grape, coating him in his own blood. For a second, he just stood there, dripping red, before he slumped to the ground, dead. Everyone stared in horrified silence. Timothy turned to the large crowd, mainly comprised of all the parents of Dimmesdale. Timothy began speaking, in his low, even tone. "Every day, you send us to school, you leave us with this bitch," he pointed at Vicky, who was now very pale from the amount of blood loss she had suffered. "And all in all treat us like burdens. And when we complain, when we try and tell you what is happening to us on a daily basis, what do you do? You either don't believe us, or you treat us like we are delusional! Well no more! You are all going to feel our suffering, our turmoil!"

Timothy snapped his fingers, and every parent fell to the ground, screaming in agony as their minds were instantly filled with all the memories and images of their children's suffering at the hands of Dimmesdale's resident monsters. Everything from the first time Vicky had babysat to the time Francis had tattooed "home of future beatings" on Timmy's lower back. Soon, every adult was crying, screaming, or begging for forgiveness. Then two distinct voices broke through the wail, and Timothy turned to find himself face to face with his parents. They too were under the influence of Timothy's mind invasion, but they had recognized their son, and had managed to fight their way to his feet, where they now laid in a fetal position. Timothy's dad whimpered, "Ti..timmy…" was all he managed to get out before Timothy kicked his head hard, breaking his jaw.

"That is not my name." Timothy said simply. "My name is Timothy Darkhand, and you shall address me as such." His mom then looked at him, her eyes shimmering with tears. "Tim..othy…" she rasped out, making Timothy smile. She always had had more head on her shoulders then his father had. "Why…why are you…doing this?" Timothy smiled. "Because of you, my dear mother. I really must thank you." Timothy leaned down, and whispered in her ear. "If it hadn't been for you and father going to that directors cut movie so many years ago, I never would have reached my potential." He smiled at her. "And even though you and father are just as guilty as every other adult here, you two have also been the kindest adults in my life. And so, I shall grant you the peace of a natural death."

He waved his hand over his parents, who instantly stopped squirming. Their minds went blank, and slowly were filled with very distant memories of all the wonderful times they had had with their son. They slowly closed their eyes, the last thing in their mind being the mental picture of Timmy in his mother's arms, just born, his father beaming proudly as Timmy peacefully napped. Then their minds went completely blank, and they were gone.

Timothy smiled, waving his hand over the bodies of his parents. Slowly they were reduced to dust, and put into a small golden vial. The vial sprouted a chain, and flew to Timothy's hand. He slipped the chain around his neck, and tucked the vial under his shirt. Timothy looked out at the crowd, still screaming and pleading, all the kids cowering in terror in the corner. 'Now,' Timothy thought, 'time to get to the pleasure of this trip.' He tied the dumbstruck Francis and the rapidly dying Vicky with leashes of darkness, dragging them back towards the school building. "If you want some payback for the hell these two have put you through, follow me." Almost instantly every kid rushed forward. Little did they know, as they entered the school building, that they weren't just going to get some pay back. They had just taken their first steps into their future of darkness.

DU DU DUNNNNNNNNNNN! So, what did you think? Like? Don't like? Make sure to drop me a review and tell me what you think!

JMAHWK


	3. Chapter 2

Well, glad to see that I haven't been run out of town by an angry mob of torch wielding fisher men and women. I'm thankful for the reviews, and hope you continue to enjoy… *Warning, there are some pieces near the end that are edging toward 'M' territory. Reader beware!*

Cloaked in Darkness

Chapter 2: Dark Passion, Black Fire

Timothy led the group of revenge hungry students into the auditorium, fusing Vicky's and Francis' leashes to the ground. Timothy then waved his hand, making a large comic book appear in his hands. He flipped to the back, where he ripped a picture of a gold and ruby robot assassin holding a heart out. "Ah SCUD," Timothy said to himself, "you never let me down." Timothy rubbed the heart in the robot's hand, and suddenly two versions of the same heart appeared. Timothy turned toward the bully and babysitter, before taking a heart in each hand, and forcibly shoved one into each of their chests. Both screamed in pain, before Timothy sealed their mouths with two dark gags. He turned to the mass of kids in front of him.

"For too long, we have cowered under these two," Timothy shouted. "They have tortured, harassed and scarred us. They have made us fear for our lives, no matter where we are, or what we are doing. I for one am sick of it. What say you?" The large crowd of kids cheered their agreement. "I say, it's our turn! I say, it's time for others to fear us!" Another huge cheer of approval erupted. "I, Lord Timothy Darkhand, have shown you today only a fraction of what my new power is capable of. And today, I offer you the same. Power, beyond your wildest dreams, anything you want, can be yours with the snap of your fingers!" Timothy paused as the news sunk in. "All you must do is pledge yourselves to me, and the universe shall be yours!"

With that, Timothy snapped his fingers, and the eternal hearts in Francis and Vicky started beating. Their faces twisted with mind crippling pain, before they slowly changed to the same cool, demonic expression Timothy wore. Their leashes were released, and they both bowed their heads to Timothy as they said "we pledge ourselves to your service, Lord Darkhand." Timothy smiled and held out his hand. "Whoever else wishes to join, simply say the pledge, the same as these two."

Slowly, kids fell to their knees, reciting the pledge. With each new person, a beam of darkness shot from Timothy's hand, striking the child. The same pained expression erupted on their face, before it was replaced with the same demonic grin. Each kid who accepted made their way to the stage, where they bowed to Timothy. He smiled, recognizing them as a member of his revolution.

Finally, only a handful of kids remained unchanged. Timothy turned to his new recruits. "My followers! The time has come to begin our universal takeover!" A chorus of cheers rose from the army of kids. Timothy pointed towards the parking lot, where the shuttle was waiting. "Go, into the shuttle. It will take you to your new home, where my advisors will greet you and get your training underway."

Another chorus of 'yes sir!' erupted, and the recruits filed out, leaving Timothy with the group of five unchanged kids in the room. He smiled, looking upon the popular kids, and Tootie. Tad and Chet stood in the corner, fidgeting nervously, while Veronica was being forcibly restrained by Trixie from throwing herself at Timothy. Tootie simply stared at him, a hopeful expression on her face. He beckoned them forward, and they did. Finally, Veronica broke free of Trixie's grasp, throwing herself at Timothy. "Oh Timothy! Oh Lord Darkhand! Please! PLEASE TAKE ME! I'll do anything! ANYTHING! As long as I get to be with you, my dark, burning sun!" Timothy couldn't help but grin at her, and her obvious lust for him. He had the perfect use for her. He placed his hand directly over her heart, covered in darkness. Suddenly, it sunk in, and Veronica screamed. Not in a painful way, more like the kind wail a girl would give during a mind bending climax. Her eyes opened, filled with darkness, but also with a fiery tint of red, symbolizing her now amplified feelings of passion for him.

Timothy ran a single finger from her cheek to her chest, his fingertip ghosting over the tip of her covered mound. The shriek she gave was not unlike that of a banshee, taking delight in the torment of its victims, although her delight was for a very different purpose. Timothy smiled at her, and she fell to her knees, kissing his feet. "Oh thank you, thank you my Lord, Thank you thank you thank you!" Timothy whispered into her ear. "Just wait until tonight, me amor…" The French was what did her in, and she collapsed in pleasure. Without a glance, Timothy snapped his fingers, and the minds of the popular blond and ebony guys were instantly erased, replaced with the single, robotic thought of 'obey lord Darkhand'. "Take her to my personal chamber," Timothy said to his new servants. "Make sure she is treated well." Tad and Chet nodded, picking up the quivering Veronica and carrying her to the ship.

Timothy then looked to the two remaining girls, the apple of his eye and the crazy holder of his affection. He beckoned to them both, and they slowly walked up to him. "You two…" he whispered, in his low, seductive tone. "Are probably wondering why I saved you for last?" They both nodded. "It's because you two hold a very special place in my mind. You, Trixie" he turned toward the beautiful temptress, "Have never felt anything for me, but I'm guessing you are now?" She slowly nodded, her imbedded desire for power and fame recognizing the power contained within Timothy. "And you, Tootie," his gaze turning to her. She shivered at the deepness of his gaze, the black silk in his voice. "You have loved me unconditionally, no matter what I have done to you." She smiled, and Timothy leaned in and kissed her. Her heart, which had been fluttering uncontrollably, was now pounding with a force that could trip the Richter scale. Trixie quickly walked up, trying to get in on the kiss.

Timothy turned back to Trixie, and quickly did what he had done to Veronica. She too sunk to his feet, kissing them, as Vicky returned. "The shuttle is prepped for takeoff, Lord Darkhand." Timothy looked at her. "Good. Please, escort Miss Tang to my chamber with Veronica. I shall be along shortly." Vicky nodded, helping Trixie to shaky feet. Timothy turned his attention back to Tootie. "Tootie, I have always known, deep down, that your love for me was pure. Only now do I truly appreciate it." He lowered himself to his knee, holding her hand in his. "Tootie, will you forgive me for all the terrible things I have done to you?" She gave a small gasp, and a shaky nod. Timothy gently kissed her hand, earning him a sharp intake of breath, and stood again. He whispered into her ear, "Tootie, will you join me? As my love? My Queen?" She looked again into his eyes, so deep and black and inviting and mysterious, and she whispered a tiny "…yes..my lord…my love…"

Timothy smiled, and his lips parted to reveal glistening fangs. He bit down on his tongue, causing blood to swell in his mouth. He then quickly moved forward, sinking his fangs into her neck. She gave off one squeak of pain, but was cut off as his blood flowed into her bite, mingling with her own. She gave off a moan, one of pure love and pleasure, as her body began reacting to the dark power that was now flowing into her. Her arms and legs grew, as did her hair. Her body shed its baby fat, displaying her very appealing curves. Finally, her chest jutted out, straining hard against her now far too small clothing. She felt Timothy run his tongue over her bite, sealing his blood inside her, and she looked into his eyes with perfect clarity. Timothy smiled, and whispered, "and now, the beauty that was hiding inside you is reflected in your outward beauty." He reached up and pulled the scrunchies out of her hair, letting it flow down her back like an elegant waterfall. "Although," he continued, "I think the mirror needs cleaning. Neither words nor looks can ever attempt to compare to your heart of gold."

She looked into his eyes, now as dark and entrapping as his, and whispered in a very sultry voice, "Don't you mean, black gold, Lord Darkhand?" He looked back, and pulled her tightly to his side. "Call me Timmy," he whispered. She smiled, whispering out "yes sir, my Timmy…" Timothy closed his eyes, holding his new queen tightly in his arms. He then picked her up, bridal style, carrying her toward the shuttle. He climbed up the ramp to a chorus of cheers and shouts. "Take us home, Vicky. It's time we got this revolution started." She saluted him crisply, and the kids excitedly watched as the ship started to move. Timothy took one last look at Dimmesdale as the shuttle started to ascend, Tootie in his arms, gently kissing his neck. She murmured against his skin, "where are we going, Timmy?" He kissed her on her lips, and whispered, " the universe."

*Grins* Well, there you are. And who said you could never go home again? Sorry to disappoint, ghostkid, but I always liked Timmy with Tootie more than Trixie. But don't worry, she will still get her part of Timothy ;-)

So anyways, be sure to tell me what you thought and what you think I should do. Like it? Hate it? All you have to do is press that button! Till next time!

JMAHWK


	4. Chapter 3

Hey there, Jomahawk here, with some important information I completely forgot about.

"The Fairly Odd Parents are not, in any way, shape or form mine. They are the property of Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. I only own Timothy Darkhand, and all the other dark versions of the original characters."

I also wished to thank both OmegaDelta and Ghostkid33 for their continued interest in my story. You guys rock!

Now that the Public Service Message is out of the way, on to…

Cloaked In Darkness

Chapter 3: The First and Eternal Night pt. 1

The shuttle docked aboard the Death Ball, and Timothy's new army spilled out. Standing at the receiving doors were Cosmo and Wanda, who looked tired but very, very satisfied. "Greetings, my new comrades" Cosmo said. "We are very pleased you have joined us in our quest to conquer the Universe under the name of our leader, Lord Timothy Darkhand!" A large cheer erupted from the crowd, and Wanda held up her hand for silence. "Now, if you will follow us, we will help you in changing into your new uniform, and beginning your path towards our goal of Universal domination!" The kids began filing out the doors, following the fairies and talking excitedly. Soon, Timothy was alone in the bay, still cradling Tootie, while Tad, Chet and Vicky escorted Trixie and Veronica to their new room.

Tootie turned towards Timothy, and whispered, "well…I guess you will want to go…and be with them…" Timothy looked her square in the eyes, and he could see the tiniest bit of the insecurity she held when it came to comparing herself and other women for his offection. He leaned his head in, kissing her full on the lips. He heard a small sigh of happiness escape her mouth. He then moved his lips to her ear, ghosting his tongue over her earlobe as he whispered in his low, seductive tone, "Tootie, there is a reason I simply amplified the feelings of lust they had. They have never liked me, let alone love me. The only reason they feel anything for me now is because of the Dark Powers." He kissed her again. "You, on the other hand, have loved me; with everything you have and are. No matter what terrible, childish things I have done to you, no matter how hard I pushed you away, you have loved, love and forever will love me. And," he dropped his eyes, and said in a tone that was laced with regret, "I'm ashamed to admit, that only through the clarity the Dark Powers have granted me, do I realize that I love you."

He heard her gasp at his admission, but he kept talking. "I'm so sorry that it took such a radical change on my part to realize what my heart has always known, that you are, and forever will be, the only woman I will ever love." He felt her hand on his chin, and she lifted his face to hers. "Timmy," she whispered to him, and he marveled at how his name sounded like a melody sung from the beak of a perfect nightingale. Her dark eyes, rimmed with violet, were shimmering and misty. A single tear escaped and rolled down her cheek. "I don't care about any of that," she whispered, in a voice that was a perfect mix of innocent honesty, pure love, and femme fatale seduction. "All I care about is you. But for what it's worth," she moved her lips to his neck and lightly peppered it with kisses. "I accept your apology, as well as your love."

She smiled, and he gently brushed the tear from her face before planting a series of kisses on her neck, directly on the scar his fangs had caused. The sensitive skin being caressed by his lips caused her whole body to shiver, each kiss sending waves of pleasure through her, along with a promise that this was only the tip of the iceberg. She let out a tiny moan, a noise that expressed her deep and growing feelings of pleasure. Suddenly, Tootie gasped as Timothy's fangs gently grazing her scar. His lips and fangs had her whole body quivering as it was pushed farther and farther along the path of teasing torture, closer and closer to her breaking point. She moved her lips to his ear, her voice shaky with undying love and animalistic want. "Oh…oh Timmy…oh God…" She half whimpered, half moaned. His dark eyes met hers, reflecting that he was feeling the same as her. "Why don't I show you my chambers? Where you will be sleeping from now on…with me." He added with a seductive whisper. Tootie quivered in his arms again, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck as Timothy carried her into his quarters, shutting and locking the door behind him.

And that is where I leave it, on the border of leaving it to the imagination, or taking the step to behind closed doors. What do you think? Tell me in your reviews, and please, give me your honest opinion. Safe and steamy? Or descriptive and boiling? You decide! I'm willing to go either way. Oh, and one final note, again to Ghostkid and Omega, Trixie, Veronica, Mandy, Carly and many others will be joining Timothy. Very soon. ;-)

JMAHWK


	5. Chapter 4

Due to popular demand, this story is now officially M rated! As such, I feel it is necessary to say that this chapter is going to be a lemon, pure and simple. Finally, I thank Everyone who has reviewed thus far, and I hope that you continue to enjoy…

Cloaked in Darkness

Chapter 5: First and Eternal Night pt. 2

Tootie held on tight to Timothy as he pushed the door closed with his foot. She heard it lock, and his voice was in her ear again. "I love you…" Her body trembled again, and she knew that she would never tire of hearing those three words coming from him. He smiled, not expecting his words to have such an effect on him.

Timothy slowly lowered Tootie to his bed, and he looked upon her, shivering and trembling. He gently lay down next to her, hugging her and whispered. "Tootie…for too long, I have pushed you away. I have hurt you, humiliated you, and flat out wronged you." He looked directly into her eyes, her arms snaking around his torso to hug him tighter. "I…" he started to say, but was cut off as she mashed her lips to his, kissing him hard and fiercely. "I told you, Timmy, I don't care about anything in the past." She kissed him again, this time slipping her tongue into his mouth, much to his surprise. "All I care about," she whispered as they broke apart for air, "is you, and your love." She then slowly slid her hand down his chest, rubbing it against his toned chest and abs. It was his turn to shudder, as her soft hand slipped further and further downward.

With every ounce of strength he had, he grasped her wrist, gently but firmly, and her eyes locked with his. "What…what's wrong?" she asked, her voice trembling. He looked into her eyes, a warm smile crossing his face. "You haven't done anything wrong, Tootie. I just don't want you to feel like…ya know…you have to do this…" he trailed off as a small blush crossed his face. All his cocky confidence had left, replaced by a nagging sense that things were going too fast, that he was forcing her into this…

"Timmy, look at me." Her voice cut through his thoughts, and did as she said. Her eyes were burning, a dark fire of passion and desire, rimmed by a violet halo. "I will say this one more time," she whispered, gently slipping her hand from his grasp. "I don't care about the past, what you have done, or how you have acted towards me. That was the old you, and the old me. The only thing I care about is now, you and your love." She smiled at him, an innocent grin that betrayed her much darker intentions. "But there is something that the old me wanted, and that the new me wants a whole lot more." And with that, her hand slipped under his pants.

The sensation that assailed him as her hand gently caressed him through his boxers was nothing short of mind blowing. He took in a sharp gasp, the feelings mixing with the shock of her sudden advance. He heard her chuckle. "To think, Lord Timothy Darkhand, turned into a writhing mess by a simple rub…" Her voice trailed off as she slowly removed her hand. He gave off a small moan of protest, and opened his mouth to plead for her to continue. She mashed her lips to his, and whispered with a laugh, "Patience, my Lord, good things come to those who wait." He looked at her, his eyes burning with passion and need. She gave off another laugh, and slowly started rubbing him again. For what felt like an eternity, her delicate hand brought him closer and closer to the edge, only to have her pull away again. His eyes snapped open, and was just about to shout at her to continue, before he felt himself being pushed onto his back, one of her hands on the hem of his shirt, the other on the waistband of his pants. "These need to go, now." She growled in his ear.

Timothy quickly sat up, ripping his shirt off, as well as his pants, leaving him with only his dark purple hat and black boxers. Tootie gave him a sexy smirk. "Well well, somebody is eager, aren't they?" She slowly crawled over to him, pushing him onto his back. She then laid on top of him, her thin skirt and panties riding up against his ever hardening bulge. She slowly ground her hips against him, causing his breath to become a choked gasp. "H..How…do..you know…all this? This…" _torture,_ He wanted to say._ Pure, simple, blissful torture._ Her face was suddenly covered in a crimson blush. "Well…I…I…" She seemed to embarrassed to say, so Timothy slowly rubbed her back, the contact allowing his mind to look into hers.

He saw glimpses of her memory, her in the sex section of the library, writing her secret fantasies in her diary, and her dreams, of them together. His heart soared as he realized that she had been saving herself for him, that she had been researching and studying ways to make him, and only him, happy. He opened his eyes, staring directly into hers. "Tootie…" he whispered, his voice still half a moan as she slowly continued to grind herself against him. "Yes Timmy?" Her eyes sparkled, taking the tone of his voice as confirmation that she was doing a good job. "I…I want…I want to…" he stuttered, not being able to concentrate as she sped up her hips, her fingers ghosting along his exposed chest, he tongue lapping at his neck and ear. "What is it, Timmy? What do you want?" The tone of her voice was sincere and loving. "I want to make your first time the most unforgettable moment of your life," he whispered, in a tone that positively turned her into jelly. She suddenly found herself on her back, her lips occupied with his, mashed with hers, seemingly fused together.

She let out a small moan of protest. "I…I didn't get to finish you…" He shushed her with another kiss. "Tootie, tonight is your night. I thank you for what you have done, but forget about me for right now." He leaned in close, and his deepest, most seductive tone he whispered, "tonight, I'm going to make every fiber of your being quake with desire." Her body practically convulsed with excitement, and her breath was coming out in ragged gasps like a runner who had just finished an iron man. And that was before she felt his touches. As soon as he began trailing his fingers all over her sensitive body, her mind went blank aside from the unspeakable pleasure she was experiencing.

She suddenly felt his hands on the hem of her shirt and skirt, and hear him whisper, "can I?" She nodded her head after the tiniest of pauses, feeling him slowly rub his hands over her clothing. It suddenly felt as if warm water had been poured on her chest and legs, and she looked down to see her clothes literally melting off her body, collecting in a puddle around her that dried instantly. She was clad now only in her simple black bra and panties, as well as her purple glasses that added a sexy and mysterious touch to her eyes. Timothy looked at her, trembling beneath him, her beauty radiating off of her like she was his own personal sun. Or rather, his own dark sun. He quietly whispered "I love you, my Tootie" into her ear, before attaching his lips to her collar bone.

Hearing him claim her, finally, after so long, and to feel his lips in such a sensitive spot, set off fresh tremors from her that would trip the Richter scale. And they only intensified as he continued to move down her, leaving a teasing trail of butterfly kisses over every inch of her exposed skin. He soon reached her bra, and slowly ran his finger over one of her covered nipples, feeling it grow hard under his touch. It melted away the same way her shirt had, leaving her top half completely naked. He then leaned in and began teasing his way up her exposed breast, each kiss bringing a different mewl of absolute ecstasy from her. He pulled away before reaching her rosy peak, an action that did not go without heavy complaint from her. He smiled and kissed her lips again, one of his hands slowly repeating the trail his lips had taken. The only difference was that his fingers finished the trip, slowly rubbing and rolling her pebble hard nipple between with the pads of his fingers. The moans Tootie began to make as he did this made him silently thank Dark Lazer for making the officer's quarters sound proof.

Timothy removed his lips from hers, bringing them down to the breast his hand wasn't currently occupying. He slowly took the rosy bud into his mouth, applying gentle suction as he slowly started to lick it. Her back arched high as her hand became tangled in his hair, forcing his head to stay where it was. Not that he minded, her skin tasting better than anything he had ever had before. A unique mix of mint, vanilla, and something else he couldn't quite name. Nonetheless, the flavor of her was simply addictive, and soon he was lapping at her like a thirst dog. After a few minutes, Timothy switched breasts, giving the same loving treatment to her other needy nipple. At the same time, his hand started its slow and teasing descent down, trailing ghost touches all the way to the hem of her panties. This time, he didn't ask permission, instead he simply slipped his hand under, avoiding her clit in favor of her absolutely soaked pussy.

Feeling his fingers there, right there, teasing and caressing her most sensitive spot, had her shivering like she was encased in ice. Her mouth hung open, a constant stream of mewls and moans constantly spilling from her. Closer and closer his fingers teased her, bringing her right up to the edge. He stilled for a moment, readjusting himself so he could whisper in her ear, "I love you, my Tootie, so very, very much." And with that, he plunged three fingers into her, his thumb instantly flicking and rubbing her swollen clit. Her eyes snapped open, her mouth opened wider, and she let out a shriek that he was positive could have been heard on earth. He kept thrusting his fingers, his thumb furiously assaulting her clit, and all too soon his actions brought her over, her pussy clamping around his fingers as every part of her body quaked with the force of her orgasm.

Tootie lay there, desperately trying to catch her breath. She could never, in all her life, remember feeling the way she felt right at that moment. And yet it wasn't nearly enough. She wanted more, she wanted all of him, and she told him as much. "T..T…Timmy…" she moaned out. He looked at her, and she moved a shaky hand to bulge in his boxers. "P…please.." she whispered. With one finger he gave his boxers the same treatment as her clothing, revealing his erect and throbbing member. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of him. It was better then she had dreamed. Tootie wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, feeling the delicious heat of his dick between her legs. "Timmy…please…please.." she whimpered, and Timothy kissed her neck. "As you wish, My queen." He rubbed against her, her wetness coating his member to allow him an easier entrance. She began shaking with anticipation, feeling as if she was going to die if he teased her any longer. Timothy kissed her once more, and whispered, "are you ready Tootie?" She nodded, wrapping her legs around his waist, pulling him into her with one quick thrust, taking her virginity.

It took every ounce of his natural strength, the dark powers, and some that he didn't even know he had to stop from exploding within her right then and there. Only the knowledge that she was hurting because of him kept him from ravishing her. He simply laid there, his body experiencing pleasure he had never believed possible, waiting for her to become accustomed to him. After a while, her pained expression faded, and she looked to him, a massive grin splitting her face. "Oh Timmy…please, please, I'm ready." She bucked her hips against him, and the movement unraveled something in his head.

Timothy began thrusting into her, drawing back to just the tip before powerfully thrusting back in. He never once was rough or forceful, keeping the pace slow and steady, making sure she was enjoying it. Only when she moaned out "faster, harder, please!" And wrapped her legs tighter around him did he fully let loose. Her moans became screams, her screams became wails, and tears of joy poured down her face. All too soon, she felt herself reaching the nirvana she knew only he could bring her too. "Oh Timmy! Timmy! TIMMY!" Her pussy clamped and rippled powerfully around his cock, and he let out a strong moan of his own. "Tootie! I'm close!" "Do it! Inside! Make me yours!" She pulled him closer, leaving not a centimeter of space between them, the tip of his member firmly prodding her g-spot. She orgasmed, hard, causing him to explode within her. She wailed in pure ecstasy as she felt his white hot seed fill her, her own juices coating them both like an exploded water balloon.

They both lay there, too tired to move. Too utterly exhausted from their act of pure love. Timothy had only enough energy left to whisper "I…love you…my…tootie…" and a final kiss before falling asleep. Her eyelids grew heavy, and she kissed him back, too exhausted to speak, but thinking the same before falling into blissful slumber, wrapped in the embrace of her Lord, her love, her Timmy.

Whew. I'll be honest, this was my first lemon. Ever. And it was a bit harder than I thought it would be. So anyways, be sure to hit that review button and tell me what you think! I said I would keep writing regardless of reviews, but that doesn't mean I don't enjoy getting them! Plus, more reviews might just help speed up update times… Anyway, until next time, see ya!

JMAHWK


	6. Chapter 5

Hey my faithful readers! Sorry about the wait, school, work and all the other drama filled bits of life have sapped me of the time required to write. But, I have taken the lemons life has given me, and turned them into combustible lemons which I have used to burn life's house down, thus giving me time to bring you…

Cloaked in Darkness

Chapter 6: Consumed by the Dark Fires of Passion, Love and Duty

Tootie slowly awoke, her eyes opening, her vision and memory groggy. In her blurred vision, she saw a streak of fire red hair, and she instantly squeezed her eyes shut as memories of Vicky acting as her 'alarm clock' came back. However, instead of the buzzing of a chainsaw or the heat of an acetylene torch, Vicky said in a quiet and respectful voice. "Good morning, your highness. Lord Darkhand has requested an audience with you at your earliest convenience. He also asked me to tell you…" Vicky's voice became low, and Tootie could hear a smile on her sister's lips, "that last night was the single best night of his life."

Tootie's eyes snapped open, and she quickly took in her surroundings. She realized that she wasn't in her Timmy shrine in her home, but instead a very spacy and expensive looking room, filled with black, crimson and dark purple silk. Another oddity was Vicky wasn't wearing her usual green shirt and black sweats. Vicky stood in a military rest, wearing a pure black jumpsuit with white and grey markings that hugged her body in all the right places. Tootie opened her mouth to ask what the hell was going on, but Vicky's final comment suddenly stuck in her mind. All at once, the memories of yesterday, of Timmy becoming Timothy, of Timothy admitting his love for her and asking his forgiveness for his previous actions. Then she remembered last night, the feelings rushing back in waves of unrestricted pleasure. She collapsed back on the bed, her body still trembling from Timothy's actions. She heard Vicky chuckle.

"With all due respect, Tootie, you need to tell Timothy to increase the sound proofing of his chamber. I'm pretty sure everyone on this floor heard you last night. I know I did." Tootie's face erupted into a blush, and Vicky quickly said. "I'm also sure that every girl on this ship is burning with jealousy after what we heard." She lowered her voice again. "I am, and I apologize deeply." Tootie stood, not caring she was still nude, and walked over to her sister and did something she never thought she would do. She hugged her, made easier by the fact that Timothy's gift of his blood had granted her the body of a 16 year old supermodel, and whispered. "It's ok, Vicky. I know that if it had been me listening to Timothy with someone else, I would be feeling the same way."

Vicky smiled, and said, "Tootie, I also wanted to say I'm sorry for the hell I put you and everyone else through. I…I just felt like…I could never belong…that I would die alone and unloved…and so I created the image of Vicky the psycho bitch. I'm ashamed to admit that it took such a monumental change through Lord Darkhand's gift," and she pointed at her chest, where her new eternal heart beat, "that the true me can finally be free." Tootie again smiled, "I'm pretty sure everyone else here is in the same boat Vicky." She hugged her sister again, and then let go. "So, Timothy wanted to see me?" Vicky nodded, her new military professionalism coming back. "Yes ma'am. He has asked to see you in his office, straight down the hall, last door on the right." Vicky then motioned towards a chair, where a suit much like her own lay on the back. "He also asked that I give this to you." The smile came back to her voice. "He said that as much as he would like it, he didn't think you walking around in your school girl clothing would be particularly good when it came the crew staying focused." Tootie again blushed, and quickly slipped into the suit. Much like Vicky's it hugged her tightly, not enough to be restrictive or cause discomfort, but enough to show off her curves, as well as her very perky breasts and butt.

Tootie did a quick twirl in front of a nearby mirror, marveling at how…sexy the suit made her feel. Vicky chuckled. "Although, I'm not sure how well anyone is going to pay attention to their job with you in that…" She trailed off as she realized she was staring at her own sister. Or rather, ogling her. She quickly looked away, but not before Tootie noticed. A sudden idea sprung to Tootie's mind, and she smiled again. "Hey sis, don't worry. You look just as good." Tootie sauntered back up to her sister, and without warning, gave her Vicky a kiss on the lips. Vicky's eyes shot open, but did nothing to try and stop her sister. Tootie pulled away, and whispered, "Meet me in the lounge later. I have an idea that could help you, and every other girl who wants some of Timothy."

So there is my update, finally. I know it is very short, and probably not acceptable considering how long it has taken me to update. Please know that I AM going to keep writing this, and that the next chapters will be longer. Again, I'm sorry for the delay, and I hope that you can find it in yourselves to forgive me. I promise, the next chapters will not take this long. Till then, drop me a review, and tell me what you are thinking! BTW, I have heard your requests, and yes, many other girls will be sharing Timmy. Including girls from other cartoons. A few include Jimmy Neutron, Danny Phantom, and even non Nickelodeon shows like Ben 10. I will be taking requests, so if you have an idea for a place Timothy should visit, and any girls he should recruit, be sure to drop me a line!  
JMAHWK


	7. Chapter 7

Well, I want to thank all of you guys for your awesome support and ideas for Cloaked in Darkness. It really surprised me how much you guys like it. Special thanks go out to OmegaDelta, Ghostkid33 and Dark Commander for showing such interest and giving your feedback, as well as Jeremiah Legacy, for your singular idea which probably saved this story! On a side note, I'm sorry for the chapter name mix up. I accidentally counted the prologue as chapter one, so the chapter numbers up to this point have been wrong. I'm fixing that now. Alright, enough from me. On to…

**Cloaked in Darkness**

**Chapter 7**

**The Rules of Passion**

Tootie skipped down the Executive corridor of the Death Ball, turning more than a few heads in the process. She opened the door to Timothy's office, letting herself in. She took in the plush office, almost identical to the bedroom. The only difference was that in place of the bed was a large desk that seemed to be made of pure obsidian and trimmed with ebony. But all Tootie could focus on was the beautiful man sitting at the desk.

His black hat sat on the desk, his cape and shirt folded on the floor. Tootie was mesmerized by his chest, his muscles and stomach toned and looking chiseled out of snowy marble. She let out an involuntary shudder and a small moan as the memories and feelings of their first night flooded her senses again. Her noise caused Timothy to look up, and a smile crossed his face that added to his statuesque beauty.

Timothy stared at her, his mind drawing a blank as her beauty hit him. True, he had seen her naked the night before, but it seemed the more his blood mingled and fused with hers, the more evident her sexiness became. And, apparently, so did her playful and seductive nature. She sauntered up to him, swaying her hips hypnotically; a grin that could melt even the coldest heart seemed to flow across her face.

"You wanted to see me, my lord?" She said in a voice nearly had him pinning her to the wall and taking her right then and there. Her question only just registered in his mind. "Ye..yes…I wanted to talk to you…about…the other girls on board…" He was having trouble concentrating, as Tootie was currently laying across the desk in a way that pressed her breasts up, making it seem like she was a centerfold for Penthouse. She noticed his struggle, and smiled as she pulled herself off the desk, stood at rest and spoke in her normal voice, "please continue, lord Darkhand."

Timothy sighed and looked down, thankful for the reprieve from the near mind blowing tease Tootie had just been putting on. He quickly regained his composure, even though he wanted nothing more than to act on his impulses as he had last night. "Thank you Tootie. As I said, I wanted to discuss...my relationship with the other women on board. I know that I made Trixie and Veronica physical embodiments of lust for me, and I'm pretty sure that as we make our conquest across the universe we will encounter many other women. In my past life, I would have jumped at the chance to be with so many beautiful women, but I realize now that my heart belongs to you, and only you. And so I promise you that I will never…"

Timothy suddenly found himself cut off as Tootie crushed her lips to his, kissing him so hard it hurt. Not that Timothy minded. He was about to kiss her back when she moved her head back, the seductive grin back in full force. "I wanted to talk to you about that. You see, Vicky woke me up this morning, and told me to tell you," Tootie leaned in close, and whispered in her seductive voice, "that you really need to increase the sound proofing on our room." She finished with a lick to his earlobe that caused his eyes to instantly become black. He gazed at her, his wants evident. She smiled again, and continued. "She told me that she felt jealous of me last night, and she was pretty sure every other woman on board felt the same." Timothy would have blushed, if he wasn't so turned on by the raven haired seductress sitting on his lap.

"I saw how much she wanted you…and just how much every other girl does. And so, I wanted to tell you that I'm ok with sharing you. Any girl on the Death Ball, and any girl we pick up during our conquest." Timothy looked at her, astounded. "Are…are you being serious?" She nodded, but suddenly her eyes flashed a pure, dangerous black. "But one rule, Timmy. I will be with you any time you are with another, so I can remind them of their place. They may share your body, but your heart belongs to me, and only me. Do you understand?"

Tootie asked, but Timothy knew he could never refuse her, especially when he knew just what she was capable of, and with her in such close proximity. "Yes ma'am, crystal clear." He gave her a mock salute, to which she playfully hit his head. "Well, now that we have that out of the way, I have another question for you." She slipped lower on his body, where the boner he had been harboring since she had entered the room had been raging in his pants. She grinned and straddled him, grinding her hips against it. "Is that a wand in your pocket, or are you happy to see me?" Timothy's black eyes seemed to grow even darker with desire.

"Why don't you find out?" Tootie's eyes grew as black as his, and she slunk to her knees, her head between his legs. "Happy to, my lord." She gently laved the bulge in his pants, happy with his shivers and moans even through the layers he was wearing. Layers she was about to remove. She moved up to his zipper, using her newly sharpened teeth to pull the zipper down, his bulge straining against his pure black boxers. Tootie grinned and her eyes filled with want. "I was right. Very, VERY happy." She licked and laved at his cock through his boxers. His moan was both pained and pleasured, and he said in a choked voice. "T..Tootie…please…" She understood instantly, ripping off his pants and boxers as well as her own uniform. She pressed herself against the wall, spreading her legs, already wet from arousal. "Oh my lord…oh my Timmy…Take me!"

At that point, Timothy's animal instincts took over, and he leapt over the desk, crushing himself to his love. "Oh, trust me Tootie, I will…but first," his hands snuck around her body, cloaked in gloves of darkness. One snuck to her breasts, the other to her swollen clit. The instant his fingers made contact, the darkness flared over her, setting her nerves aflame with passion and want. Her back arched against the wall, her head thrown back in a silent scream of ecstasy. And that was before Timothy began kissing and licking her neck, and her sensitive bite scars. At that point, all Tootie could do was whimper, "Please Timmy, please please please…" Timothy smiled, gently teasing her womanhood with the head of his cock. She trembled, becoming a quivering mess in his hands. And then he pushed into her, and her head whipped back, a scream of pure, mind shattering pleasure flying from her throat. Her body exploded in orgasm, but Timothy had only just begun.

His thrusts were deep and powerful, each one setting off one orgasm after another. And still he kept going, not letting her rest. She moaned and jerked in his hands, blind and numb to everything except the pleasure she was receiving. For what felt like an eternity, Timothy kept bringing Tootie to higher and higher throes of indescribable, reality shattering, orgasmic bliss. Timothy was feeling it as well, Tootie's pussy clamping and rippling around his dick. He felt a coiling, boiling climax building in his stomach. He whimpered, "Tootie, I'm…I'm gonna…." In response, Tootie turned her head, kissing his lips, and made her pussy clamp him like a vice. Timothy's eyes shot open, and exploded straight into her wanting, waiting womb. Tootie let off one final, ear splitting wail as she felt herself cum a final time as Timothy's hot seed flooded her. They both fell to the ground, sweaty, panting and satisfied.

Tootie turned to Timothy, and whispered in his ear. "Oh…Oh my Lord…my Timmy…" Timothy grinned at her. "I take it you enjoyed that?" She looked back at him, a grin of her own creeping across her face. "Oh God yes…but tell me, my lord, you're not tired yet, right?" Timothy looked at her quizzically, and asked, "why do you ask?" Tootie's smile suddenly looked mischievous. "Because you're night is far from over." She stood, her legs still wobbly after her experience, and sauntered to the door. Tootie turned to Timothy, blew him a kiss and mouthed the words 'I love you', before opening the door, revealing Trixie, Veronica and Vicky. All three were nude, and all looked beyond horny. As they slowly advanced on him, a singular thought went through his mind. 'It's good to be Dark Lord'

So there you go. I could have warned that this would be a lemon, but where would the fun be in that? Anyway, I promise the action is coming soon. I already know where Timothy will strike first, but after that…well, I leave that up to you. Tell me where you think Timothy should go, and who he should change to his side. Till next time, read rant and review!

JMAHWK


	8. Chapter 8

Hello again, all my faithful readers. I once again apologize for the very long wait for this chapter, which I know is inexcusable. I also wish to apologize for the absence of any plot or story in the last few chapters. I swear, right here and right now, that this story is NOT going to be a mindless lemon with no story. In fact, this chapter is when the real action officially begins.  
On a separate note, I have gotten more than a few reviews asking whether or not Timothy, as well as everyone else thus far, are the same as they were in the show. Here is my answer: a character who has been affected by the dark powers is not the same. For example, any kid who Timothy converts to his side goes through rapid growth and maturity, and take on the mind and body of an 18 year old. Tootie, Trixie, Vicky, and all the other kids Timothy has recruited thus far have undergone this transformation. Timothy himself has become older as well, and looks like his older, adult self from the Channel Chasers movie. Other characters, such as Cosmo, Wanda and Poof also go through a change, but not in the same way. Magical creatures like Cosmo and Wanda are now dark skinned and sinister looking, like the demons they now are. However, a character does not change until they are affected by the dark powers in some way. Remmy and Wandissimo are examples of this.  
Ok, enough from me. Hope this clears up some of your questions and concerns. Anyway, on to…

Cloaked in Darkness  
Chapter 8  
Strangling Da Rules

Timothy smiled, his dark violet eyes flashing as he licked his lips in anticipation. Before him stood four beautiful, mind blowing, breathe stealing goddesses. Tootie, Vicky, Trixie and Veronica. Four women who were, at that moment, very horny, very naked, and all wearing a grin that conveyed a simple message; this was going to be first 'best night of your life' of many. 'It's good to be Dark Lord' Timothy thought as he slowly approached the love of his life, his former tormentor turned loyal body guard, and the two people he had lusted over for a decade, now turned into physical embodiments of lust for him. 'There is nothing that could ruin this.'

But no sooner had the though crossed his mind than the whole office suddenly flashed a pink, smoky hue, and Timothy found himself standing on what appeared to be a cloud, surrounded by at least a dozen men with wings, crowns and black pinstripe suits. Each one was holding what appeared to be a rifle, but instead of a barrel on the end, a large gold star twinkled. Before he could even fully comprehend the change of scenery, one of the men shouted, "Drop him boys!"

Timothy reacted immediately. He fell flat on his stomach, just as twelve beams of golden light seared the air he had recently occupied. As the beams flew at each other, Timothy pushed the ground, rolling onto his side. He brought his arm up just as the beams began to meet each other, and quickly encased his arm in darkness as he scooped the beams into a ball, which he then threw at the attacker closest to him. Timothy managed to get a glimpse of the man's disbelieving face before the ball made contact. A brilliant light encased him, so bright Timothy could almost feel his hair burning. A second later, the light died away, revealing only half of a melted crown, blackened wings, a sputtering, tarnished star, and some black dust.

By then, Timothy had already rolled out of the circle of attackers and had sprung to his feet, his fists clenched. In the back of his mind he vaguely remembered that he was still naked, but the thought disappeared as the group of attackers recovered from their shock and fired another volley at him. With reflexes so fast it shocked even himself, Timothy dodged and returned each and every blast. Within the space of three seconds, ten of the remaining eleven men had suffered the same fate. The last man looked at Timothy in fear, but still raised his rifle as if to attack again. Timothy quickly snapped his fingers, ripping the man's limbs off in much the same way he had done to Lazer. As the man's bloody body lay writhing in its final moments of agony, he shouted his final word. "Bravo!"

As the man's bloody remains disintegrated into pink powder, Timothy thought about his last statement. "Bravo?" he asked himself aloud. "What does that mean?" Before he could think any more, the sound of a gun being cocked directly behind his head flushed all thought from his mind. Timothy suddenly felt a searing heat erupt across his back, as if the sun had come down to give him a hug. And then a blow impacted his head, like a prize fighter with an electrified horse shoe in his glove delivering a knock out. The ground rushed forward, and Timothy fell on his face with a thud. His vision began to fade, but before he completely blacked out Timothy felt himself being lifted off the ground by a monster of a man, with bulging muscles, snow white hair, green camo overalls, and a deep German accent. "Fairy HQ, this is Bravo squad. Target is in custody, but Alpha is dead. Notify their next of kin."

Timothy felt a shock of cold to his face and torso, and his eyes suddenly snapped open. He tried to move, but found that he was chained to a steel chair, which seemed to be encased in some kind of net. He was suddenly aware of a presence behind him, but the realization came too late. A huge hand grabbed the back of his head and jerked it upwards. A harsh light burned into his eyes, but Timothy could make out the features of the man that had carried him before he blacked out. "Jorgen Von Strangle…" Timothy whispered. It all came rushing back to him; his office, the transition to Fairy World, the fight with the Fairy mafia, and getting knocked out by the behemoth that was currently threatening to rip his skull and spine out of his body. His current position combined with the shivers caused by the icy blast that had woken him up, and before he could stop himself, Timothy remarked, "dude, what is with the Sub-Zero impression?"

The next thing he knew, Timothy felt a sharp blow in his lower body, and he pitched forward with the force of the impact. Timothy wheezed for breath, and could only draw in a half breathe before liquid clogging his lungs caused him to cough violently. He heard liquid splashing on the ground, as well a metallic tang in his mouth. Timothy looked down to see large splotches of blood staining both the floor and his still bare body. Timothy's instincts again took control, and he heard himself utter, "can I get some clothes? Or do you like being in a room with a naked guy in chains?" This was answered with another blow that felt like a fully loaded cement mixer, this time to his head. Timothy had to fight to keep consciousness, even as a pain induced wave of blackness threatened to engulf him. Somehow he knew that if he fell asleep, he would never wake up. He vaguely registered the sound of a door opening and closing, as well as the sound of another voice. Jorgen, ready to deliver a finishing blow, stopped and looked up, a scowl crossing his face. He bent down so his face was level with Timothy's. "This isn't over, you little shize. I'll be back." With that Jorgen stood and walked out of Timothy's vision.

A few seconds later, Timothy heard a pissed-off growl, followed with the sounds of Jorgen heatedly arguing with someone behind him. "But you saw what he did! You saw what he was capable of! He can't be allowed to live!" The second voice spoke in an understanding but firm tone. "I understand your concerns, Mr. Von Strangle, and yes, I did see what he did and what he is capable of. I can see everything, past, present and future, after all. But, as with all things, there has to be a balance. You can't simply kill him without fearing repercussions from the army he has begun to create. While they themselves may not be much of a threat, the loss of their leader and friend will undoubtedly ignite a powder keg capable of much destruction." Jorgen laughed, an angry and blood thirsty sound. "Those puny earthlings? I could destroy them all with both arms and a leg.."

Jorgen was cut off by the second voice, this time carrying a tone of quiet power and danger. "You forget about his god parents. The young one alone could wipe out half the known universe. And you have seen how dedicated all three are to their god son. Before this incident began, they were willing to use every ounce of magic they possessed to protect him. And that was while they were still bound to your precious rule book. Now, with their limitations removed, I know for a fact they will do whatever it takes to protect him. Even as we speak, they are searching for him, and be assured that the barrier you have created will not keep them out for long. Your window of time grows thin, Mr. Von Strangle, so I will leave you to your work. But keep this in mind. They will find you, and you know they can and will create a war to end all of reality if they find a corpse."

The second voice died away, and Timothy could hear soft footsteps as someone left the room. He didn't have much time to ponder, though, as Jorgen was filling his vision a few seconds later. Timothy felt Jorgen's massive hand grabbing his face, wrenching it up until his eyes were inches from the eyes of the enraged German fairy. "Listen to me, you perverse freak of nature! You may not realize it, but your little stunts with these dark powers have caused major fluctuations here in Fairy world! The anti-fairies of Cosmo, Wanda and Poof all transformed into demented, twisted abominations. They were in pain, terrible, terrible pain due to the destruction of their fairy counter parts, and they became highly unstable."

Jorgen jerked Timothy's head to the right, where Timothy could see a massive crater filled with strange and horrible looking creatures, along with many piles of multi colored dust and the mangled remains of what appeared to be a large cell phone tower. "All of that was caused by anti-Wanda alone. You have no idea the extent of the damage all three of them caused." Jorgen then forced Timothy's face back to his, until their foreheads were touching. "I know that your god parents are looking for you, and I fully expect them to find you. But when they do," Jorgen took a step back, and snapped his fingers. He was instantly covered in armor and weaponry. "I will be ready for them!" He leaned down so his face was again inches from Timothy's. "When they arrive, I will not show mercy. I will not show anything but hatred and death. You will be forced to watch as I slowly torment and torture them, separating them limb from limb. I will rip off their digits and force them to eat them. And I will continue doing this until they are in tears and begging for death, at which point I will magically heal them and start all over."

Jorgen let out a laugh, not his usual happy German laugh, but a laugh of pure demonic properties. "And finally, when I grow bored, which will be eons from now, I will ensnare their minds with my magic, and force them to do everything I did to them on you. You will be subjected to pain you have never even dared to dream of, and all the while your god parents will be fully aware of their actions. They will be forced to live with the knowledge that they murdered their god child time after time. And then, after letting them stew in their guilt and pain, I will kill them a final time."

Timothy looked into the eyes of the German Fairy, unable to comprehend what he was hearing. Sure, he had known Jorgen to be very strict and even cruel at times, but what he was describing was nothing short of pure evil. "How could you even consider something as terrible as that?" Timothy asked. Jorgen snapped his fingers, and this time a large, purple book with golden letters appeared in front of him. "Because, puny Timmy, it clearly states in the rules that should a god child abuse the power of his god parents to the point where the stability of both Earth and Fairy world are threatened, the rule enforcers are authorized to use any and all methods and forces at their disposal to ensure the child is stopped, and prevent a similar incident from taking place."

Jorgen poofed the book away before looking at Timothy again. "Get comfortable, puny Timmy. You're in for one hell of a show." Jorgen stood up and threw back his head, as if he were about to laugh. Suddenly, a huge noise and bright light filled the room, and Jorgen fell to the ground, clutching at the bloody stump where his left leg used to be. Cosmo, Wanda and Puff were hovering in the air above Jorgen, their hands encased in darkness, their faces conveying looks of pure hatred. Wanda let off a blood curdling shriek as she screamed, "YOU PIG! YOU FILTHY PILE OF GARBAGE! How DARE you threaten our god child! AND HIS NAME IS TIMOTHY!" She then lunged at Jorgen, her claws of darkness plunging into Jorgen's other leg, her hands disappearing into his pant leg. A few seconds later, a series of loud and sickening 'snaps' were heard, and Jorgen cried out in agony. He tried to sit up, to fight back, but Cosmo delivered a swift kick to Jorgen's chin, which not only floored the German, but dislocated his jawbone so badly that it threatened to fall away from his head entirely.  
Meanwhile, Puff had come to Timothy's aid, using his own claws to slice the ropes and butterfly net that Jorgen had used to restrain him. Timothy stood, and Puff quickly waved his hand, covering Timothy's body in a robe of pure darkness. They both slowly walked to Cosmo and Wanda, who were currently using Jorgen's dismembered leg to beat his body like Quan Chi. Despite the obvious agony the German was feeling, he was still attempting to get up and fight back. Seeing this, Wanda quickly snapped her fingers, covering Jorgen in a butterfly net. With Jorgen now completely powerless, the demons resumed their beat down.

As much as Timothy wanted them to keep battering Jorgen, Timothy quickly remembered the evil joy Jorgen had had in his plan to torture him and his god parents for the rest of time. Timothy may have been dark and ruthless, but he wasn't evil. He quickly held up his hand, and uttered a simple, "stop." Cosmo and Wanda both instantly stilled, and turned to bow to their master. "Forgive us, Lord Darkhand, for taking so long to find you." Cosmo said in a somber tone. "Jorgen was smart in bringing you here to Fairy Land. It seemed too obvious a place to bring you." Timothy hugged them both tightly. "I forgive you, my loyal demons. And take comfort in that you did arrive here at a very convenient time." Both demons nodded and smiled.

Timothy then looked down at Jorgen, and stepped on the leg Wanda had shattered. Jorgen let out a moan of pain. "Perfect, he is still alive," said Timothy aloud. He turned and looked at each of his god demons in turn. "Cosmo and Wanda, you have been loyal and loving towards me since the first time you appeared in my bedroom. You did so much for me all those years we lived under the tyrannical rule of da rules, and I know your loyalty will never falter." Both demons grinned and bowed low to the ground at Timothy's words. Timothy then turned to Puff, his gaze fixing upon the former newborn fairy. "However, there is still the matter of your loyalties, young Puff. While it is true you came to recognize me as your master, it was only through the transformation of the dark powers." Puff bowed his head, and responded, "Lord Darkhand, you know I serve you and you alone. You only need to so much as utter a command, and I will do it."

Timothy pointed to Jorgen's mangled body. "Prove it, then. Kill him, and prove you are willing to destroy any who stand against me." Puff looked up, his eyes locking with Timothy's. Puff could tell Timothy meant it, and he slowly walked to Jorgen's battered body. Puff floated above Jorgen's torso, and smacked Jorgen across the face, forcing the German to open his eyes. He was met with an intense gaze from Puff, and almost didn't notice as the young demon began coiling his arm back, his claws extending for the mortal blow. "Wait!" Jorgen wailed, tears starting to form in his eyes. "Please, don't kill me! I don't want to die!" Puff smacked his face again. "Silence! You have shown your allegiance against Lord Darkhand, the penalty of which is death!" Jorgen sobbed, desperate. "Please! Just, just look into your heart! You're not a killer! You're still a fairy, deep down in your innocent heart. Please, Poof, please, you can stop him, you can-" Jorgen's words were cut off when Puff's claws sunk deep into chest, ripping his heart from his ribcage. Jorgen could only stare, stunned from shock and pain, as Puff extracted the organ, blood running down Puff's claws and arm. "My name is Puff, and the only people I stop are the enemies of Lord Darkhand."

With that, Puff jerked his arm hard, severing Jorgen's heart from his body. Blood gargled and flowed out of Jorgen's mouth as his body jerked and convulsed before becoming still, his eyes wide and lifeless. Puff then squished the heart, bathing himself in the blood of his first kill, before he threw the heart off his arm. As he did, Timothy approached him, a smile on his face. "Very good, Puff. You have proved beyond a doubt that your loyalties lie with no body but me." Timothy smiled, while Puff smiled back and bowed. "Thank you, Lord Darkhand." Timothy then turned to Cosmo and Wanda, who both hovered over to their son and hugged him. Timothy smiled again, and said, "let's go home. I don't want to keep the girls waiting any longer." All three demons chuckled, amused that despite his life being in danger, Timothy's first thought had been about his lovers. The three demons snapped their fingers, and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

About a minute later, the door to the chamber opened, and two figures walked in. "You see?" said the first, walking over to the mangled body of Jorgen. "I told you, he cannot be allowed to live!" The figure bent down, and grabbed Jorgen's head. The hands holding the head wrenched the head off the body, revealing the neck to be mechanical pistons while sparks sputtered from the robotic head. "Yes, you did, Mr. Von Strangle." Said the second figure, crossing his arms and staring intently at the German and his destroyed robotic decoy. "And based upon this incident, we have decided to grant you your request." Jorgen smiled, snapping his fingers which caused the robot head in his hands to change from his head to Timothy's. Jorgen looked at it intently, a grin of triumph and manic glee spreading to his face as he held the head in both hands. He then crushed the head into a fine dust, and threw back his head in a demonic laugh. "Timmy Turner, your days are numbered!"

And there you are, my awesome readers! A bit of a longer chapter to try and make up for the shortness of the last few. As always, read, rant, and review, and be sure to tell me what you liked, hated, and any suggestions and/or criticisms you may have. (Just please, no 'you childhood raping monster!' type flames please XP). Speaking of feedback, I would like your opinion on whether or not I should use strong language. While it is true that cussing can be over used to the point that it detracts from the story, I have seen many instances where the use of swearing in the right situation can make a scene much more realistic and believable. Tell me your thoughts, and I will try my best to honor your requests. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, and again, sorry about the inexcusably long wait. Hopefully, I can get the next one to you a little sooner.  
JMAHWK


End file.
